


You're The One That I Want

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: Red Dwarf past and present via its internal messaging system which was made canon in the Dave era.This is a remix of RoseCathy's fic "Last Christmas".





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseCathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139601) by [RoseCathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/pseuds/RoseCathy). 

> Sorry if it's an obvious choice of songs, but as soon as I tried to think of a counterpart to Wham's "Last Christmas", "Summer Nights" zoomed into my brain and refused to budge. It then expanded to become the whole of the Grease Megamix, hence the title.
> 
> Spot the reference to a "Kryten" deleted scene. ;)

**I.**

** _Summer loving, had me a blast / Summer loving, happens so fast_ **

** _I met a boy, crazy for me / Met a boy, cute as can be_ **

Dave

Sorry, I’m running late but I promise I’ll be there soon. 

Frank x

Frank

No sweat, it just means I get to pick the song. And the backing singers. Petersen and co are well up for it.

Dave

Official Complaint 

Made by: Second Technician Rimmer, Arnold J

Sir - I find myself once more duty bound to file a complaint regarding the disgraceful conduct of First Officer Todhunter. As though his unprofessional relationship with Third Technician Lister, David is not already bad enough, they were seen making a public spectacle of themselves at the 20th Century Nostalgia Night yesterday evening. To a medley of songs from the popular mus-----------------------

\----------**RIMMER IS STILL A SMEGHEAD**

**II. _‘Cause the power you’re supplying / It’s electrifying!_**

R: Where the smeg are you? I don’t know how much more I can take of Cat and that goited Toaster accompanied by the Skutters. I thought you had no musical sense but compared to them, you’re smegging Beethoven!

L: Charming. It’s me birthday, remember? I’m allowed to show up late.

R: Why do you think I agreed to this … spectacle? Move it, the cake’s waiting. It took ages to get it just right.

L: Be there soon. Just whipping up something to make the night go with a bang.

  


**III. ****_Oh, the one I need / Oh, yes indeed_**

R: Where the goited smeg are you now? I have a hangover the size of Jupiter and I’m just waiting for the fist-eating moment. What was IN those damn cocktails?

L: It’s fine Arn, you didn’t do anything worse than the rest of us. Even Krytes was off his nipple nuts on Hol’s old recipe.

R: But where ARE you? 

L: Putting the finishing touches to me patented hangover cure, of course. Just let me add the chilli sauce. 

R: You expect me to eat that concoction when I feel like this?!

L: According to you, I’m a triple fried egg sarnie with chilli sauce and chutney and you’ve never had any problems…

R: THAT’S DISGUSTING!

L: I rest my case.

R: ...Just hurry up with the smegging thing.


End file.
